terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Invasion
The Time Invasion is a War Mode Time-themed event. It is starts when a Fast Clock is dropped into lava in any above ground desert, and ends once the final wave is complete. During the event unique and highly difficult enemies spawn at high rates and attack the player. It is similar to the Frost Moon and Pumpkin moon events, though much more difficult. Unique music also plays. The entire Time Invasion event consists of 15 waves, which progress as you reach certain kill scores (though kill scores are not displayed to the player). Each killed enemy increases the kill score by a differing amount. After a wave's required score is met, the next wave begins, and the kill score is reset to 0. Chat messages will indicate when the event advances waves, and which wave has been achieved. See the table below (Waves) for the points awarded for each enemy and the score required for each wave. The Fast Clock that summons the Time Invasion requires materials available in Hard mode but can only be triggered in worlds that have entered War Mode. As such, it is intended to present a challenge even to players with the best possible equipment. In the final waves, multiple boss-level enemies are fought at once. Time Invasion enemies drop powerful weapons and accessories. There are also pets and vanity items. Most drop with extreme rarity, and even players who manage to complete the event will find they need to do so several times before obtaining them all. Drop chances for Boss-dropped items increase the later the wave in which they spawn. Warp Drones can spawn in any wave but are more common and spawn in larger groups during the later waves. Loot From Space Commando: * Nano Rifle From Warper: * Warp Core * Warp Boots From Jetpack Commando: * Gravity Belt From Portal Gunner: * Time Portal Gun * Timey Wimey Boots * Portal Gunner Banner From Mind of the Future (all uncommon): * Mind of the Future Trophy * Mind of the Future Mask From Eater of Life: * Eater of Life Trophy * Eater of Life Mask * Shadow Blade * Demon Burner * Demon Hammer * Bunny Axe * Demonic Flames * Corrupter Staff From Skeletron Mech: * Demon Burner * Phase Cutter * Rusty Saw * Demon Hammer * Skeletron Mech Trophy * Skeletron Mech Mask From The Triplets: * Tri-Optic Staff * Demon Saw * Demonic Flames * Optic Beam * The Triplets Trophy * The Triplets Mask Waves Points per kill * Warp Drone: 1 * Space Commando: 2 * Warper: 3 * Jetpack Commando: 5 * Portal Gunner: 10 * Mind of the Future: 25 * Eater of Life: 150 * Skeletron Mech: 75 * The Triplets: 25 Wave scores & enemies Notes * Water Candles, Battle Potions and Calming Potions have no effect during the invasion. * If the player is killed during the event, the event is not cancelled. The player will keep re-spawning and can continue fighting its enemies as the event continues until complete. In single-player games, exiting the world and reloading it will NOT cancel the event. * The Time Invasion does not stack with the Blood Moon. Summoning the Time Invasion will cancel the Blood Moon if it is active. * Spawn rates for areas where Time Invasion enemies cannot spawn are also increased. For example, there will spawn lots of Sharks and Crabs in the Ocean, allowing the player to farm for Pirate Maps. * The Mind of the Future is the crimson alternative of the Eater of Life * The Golden Eye of the Paracosm spawns only when the other bosses and mobs are defeated. It makes the world turn a dark blue and neon turquoize flashing fastly, the mixture of black, green and magenta, (the main colour of The Remains...), it will only spawn when you are in the remains by 3 minutes and if not, you don't you die when the event ends and you spawn by The Abyss.(not supported by War Mode Mod) * When the event is completed for the first time, the player will gain 100 health. Tips * Most Time Invasion enemies are susceptible to the Ichor Debuff, which makes a Flask of Ichor or the Golden Shower spell very effective. * Create an Arena with several Traps to deal with the smaller enemies while you focus on The Triplets and Skeletron Mech. * Kill the enemies as soon as they spawn, to ensure that more enemies can spawn continuously, in order to increase the chances of surviving later waves. The arena should have predictable spawning zones and no caves where enemies can become trapped. Extra spawning layers can be created with a height of three blocks to take advantage of the anomaly of the Spiky Ball Trap that shoots up if there are two blocks below it. The Traps should all be connected together by the same wire and be activated by a Timer or by using several Yellow Pressure Plate, which ignore the player. Where the enemies spawn relative to the player depends on the game resolution. If playing in 800x600 they will spawn the closest to the player. After the event, if the spawning pads are long enough, there should be seen clusters of loot indicating where they spawn. The arena can be tested by summoning a Pirate Invasion-the invasion should be defeated in record time and a minimal number of enemies should reach the player. While using this strategy during the Time Invasion, the only serious threat will be the bosses. Category:Events Category:War Mode Events Category:War Mode